


Edge of the Disc

by oneinspats



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discworld art, Edge of the disc, Gen, wizards!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rincewind and the Edge of the Disc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of the Disc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kayakers on Top of Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11001) by unknown to me. 



> Click on it for Disc sized version.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/amdP8.jpg?3)


End file.
